


Правдивая ложь, большая и маленькая

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Fannni



Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Забота, Юмор, броманс - Freeform, дружба, постканон, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Все люди лгут, если верить доктору Хаусу. Однако только ли люди?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Поговори со мною, ангел [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Правдивая ложь, большая и маленькая

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф, безудержный и беспощадный

— Еще скажи, что ангелы не врут!

— Но, мой дорогой, это ведь и на самом деле так. Они… мы то есть… и правда не врем.

— Ага! Щаз. Ангел, да большего вранья я не слышал со времен Нагорной проповеди!

— Это не вранье, Кроули. Им… нам вовсе не нужно врать.

— Потому что они — они, ангел, слышишь? — такие хорошие и праведные, что даже гадят радугой?

— Нет. Потому что... они... мы то есть...

— _Они_ , ангел! 

— Хорошо, ладно, пусть будут они... Так вот, _они_ … ангелы… могут и при помощи правды делать… не очень хорошие вещи.

— Эй…

— И я. Тоже.

— Ангел!

— Да. Я ангел. Я — могу…

— Ангел!!!

— Ты мне никогда этого не простишь, да? Ну, того, что я ангел.

— С яблони рухнул? Да и ты вообще это… берега-то не путай! Это я у нас непрощаемый! Не примазывайся к чужому!

— Это ведь даже хуже откровенной лжи, я просто не сразу понял. То же самое вранье, только еще более подлое, потому что его вроде как можно и не стыдиться.

— Не выдумывай!

— Ты мне никогда не врал, а я...

— Ха! А-а-ангел! И еще тридцать три раза ха!

— Не надо меня утешать, Кроули. Я же знаю, что не врал.

— Как бы не так! Врал и за милую душу! Хотя бы с той монеткой, в «Глобусе», помнишь? Ну когда мы решали, кому ехать в ненавистный Эдинбург, и выпало тебе?

— Помню.

— Ну так вот, я сжульничал. Сжульничал, ясно?!

— Да. Я знаю.

— Что?.. Откуда? Давно?

— С самого начала. Всегда любил фокусы с монетками.

— А. Нгк… А почему сразу не сказал?

— А зачем? Ты подтолкнул монетку, я прокатился в Эдинбург… В карете, кстати, а вовсе и не верхом, в карете не так уж и некомфортно. А ты потом несколько лет извинялся, и это было так мило…

— Я? Извинялся?! Ангел! Да ты с ума сошел! Я никогда… И я не милый, ясно?!

— Ясно.

— И никогда не извиняюсь!

— Ну, в своей манере, конечно. Все эти ужины в лучших ресторанах, свежайшие крепсюзеты прямиком из Бретани, «Я принес тебе китайское яблоко, ангел!»… ну и так далее.

— Я это делал для себя! Мне просто нравится смотреть, как ты ешь! 

— Гамлета вот звездой сделал, хотя я же помню, что тебе больше нравились комедии. Спасибо, кстати.

— Ну… это, с «Гамлетом»… Просто я знаю, что у тебя хороший классический вкус! Который на века. А я… я стильный и модный, но не на века. Вот! И все! И никаких извинений! Ясно?

— Ясно, ясно.

— И — я не милый!..

***

Немного (а может быть — и очень много, ведь время условно) позже:

— Кстати, мой дорогой, если вернуться к теме лжи…

— Ой, ангел! Только не начинай опять!

— ...Насчет _не друзья_ я все-таки тебе не врал. Ни тогда, ни вообще… Никогда. Ты для меня всегда был больше чем друг. Намного больше.

Пауза.

— Врешь.

— Нет.

— П-последние... лет п-пять?

— С Рима. Или даже с Месопотамии, точно уже не скажу.

Пауза.

— Не знал.

— Ну вот. Теперь знаешь.

Пауза.

Пауза. Пауза. Пауза…

— С-с-с...спасибо. 

Пауза.

— А… ангел, а… а я все-таки раньше! 

— Да?

— Да. Еще на стене. У Сада.

— Ну что поделать, ты всегда был слишком быстр…

— ...Для тебя?..

— Нет. Для меня — нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
